Summer Friendships and Rivalry
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Let’s play pretend and imagine that all the CSI NY team ended up attending the same school. Some of the kids at Staten Island Academy get summer jobs in a hotel but with arguments over cliques, relationships and jobs, can their friendships survive?
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **I wrote this story for a friend a few months ago and she persuaded me to post it. Hope you enjoy it and pretty, pretty please review. This is also my first CSI NY fic so go easy on me but all constructive criticism is welcome.

Let's play pretend and imagine that all the CSI NY team ended up attending the same school (I have no idea what any of the schools in NY are called as I am from England so I had to make one up, if it's a real school then I suppose that's a bonus).

The stuff in italics is flashbacks.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 1

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

They had always had their own cliques at Staten Island Academy, there was 'the Geeks', 'the Jocks', 'the Cheerleaders', 'the Airheads', 'the Goths', 'the Punks/rockers' and 'the Class Clowns'. Each clique kept themselves to themselves and socialised with nobody else, except for 'the Jocks' and 'the Cheerleaders'.

Daniel Messer and Donald Flack belonged to 'the Jocks'. They were both on the school basketball team and Danny was the captain. Stella Bonesara, Adam Ross, Mac Taylor and Aiden Burn were part of 'the Geeks' clique. Sid Hammerback belonged to 'the Class Clowns' clique with Sheldon Hawkes. Clara Johnson belonged to 'the Cheerleaders' although everyone thought that she should have been part of 'the Airhead' crew, of course nobody would ever say this because she was the girlfriend of the basketball captain. Lindsay Monroe had only just moved to New York from Bozeman, Montana, for her last year of school. She belonged to her own clique, 'the freak from the farm'. She hadn't really made any friends so when the trip to Florida was suggested; Lindsay thought it would be the perfect opportunity to make new friends.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"_Mum please, you have to let me go." She begged her mother, pleading with her to let her go on the six week holiday to Florida. _

"_Sweetheart I'm not sure, we've only just got to New York." _

"_Mum I promise I'll be careful and there's a load of teachers goin' so It's not like I'm gonna be left alone." Her mother had always been overprotective of her because she was the youngest, having and older sister and two older brothers._

"_I know and I do trust you, I'm just worried that you'll get homesick and what happens if you get ill?" _

"_I won't, I'll be fine mom; I promise." _

_She knew that eventually she would have to let her daughter go, Lindsay was seventeen and preparing for her last year of school and sooner or later, Allison Monroe would have to let her daughter grow up. "Fine, you can go but I expect you to call me at least twice a week and if you want to come home then you call me or your dad." Lindsay smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her as a silent thank you. _

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

They had been at the hotel for three days and they were still getting over the shock of finding out that they were there to work, not to have a vacation. "I still can't believe they've done this to us, it's so not fair." The only reason that Clara was allowed on the cheerleading squad was because she was Danny's girlfriend and realistically she was as 'plastic' as they came and should have been thrust into 'the Airheads' clique a long time ago.

"I know babe but don't worry, we'll be fine." He gave her a quick kiss and headed off down the stairs and towards the reception. He had been given the 'wonderful' job as a bellboy and when he wasn't carrying things to and from peoples' rooms, he was helping out around the pool bar. Clara on the other hand, had been given a job working with the kids club with one of her best friends, Aimee, despite her constant protests about how she hated children.

Stella had gotten a job cleaning rooms and Aiden was in charge of making sure that every room had clean towels and room service. Flack was working around the pool as a lifeguard for both the kid's pool and the adult's pool. Mac and Adam worked in the reception and were being trained to answer the telephone and sort out any 'problematic guests'. Lindsay and Hawkes had jobs in the restaurant and Sid was working in the kitchens with other various students from Staten Island Academy. The teachers however, got to treat the break as just that, a vacation. "I wanna play on the swings." Clara looked down at the little girl who was tugging on her top insistently. "I wanna play."

"Go away you whiny little brat." The little girl ran away crying as Clara smirked at Aimee. "See, piece of cake."

"Oh yeah, come on I say we go shopping." They both giggled then checked that nobody was watching and sneaked out of the hotel.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Yes sir, I understand that and I'm very sorry but I can't just move them out of their seat because you would like to sit in the corner." Lindsay tried to calm the man before her down but he wasn't budging.

"Listen here lady, I have been coming to this hotel for twenty years, I demand a little respect." He looked about fifty years old and he was going bald. The hair he still had was turning grey and he was dressed in a vibrant Hawaiian shirt and a pair of cut off trousers which looked a size too small.

"Sir I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but I can't just tell them to move because you have been attending our hotel for years." He looked at her, his face had a concentrated expression and his eyes seemed distant. "Sir? Sir, is everything ok?"

He suddenly snapped out of his daze and stared at her. "You're new here, I can tell. I'd like to speak to someone with a little more experience please."

She stared at him in shock until Sheldon came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Umm…yeah…yeah everything's fine; thank you." He reluctantly nodded and walked away as she led the man to a seat in the opposite corner of the room. "Sir, this is the best I can do for you."

"Well I suppose it'll have to do." He gave an exasperated sigh before picking up and glancing at a menu. She turned to walk away when he called her back. "Well aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"That depends, are you ready to order yet?" She said it through gritted teeth, willing herself not to lose the hotel's rudest, yet longest attending, client.

"No but it's common courtesy to ask, or at least ask me what I'd like to drink." He rolled his eyes as she forced a smile onto her face and took his order.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"This is possibly the worst job I have ever had." Stella muttered as she bent over the toilet, cleaning the seat.

"Worse than the weekend job at your uncle's Bakery?" Aiden smiled as she put a set of clean sheets on the bed.

"Yeah, you will laugh." Was the un-amused response that she got from the bathroom.

"I'm not, I was just asking a simple question." Aiden's grin widened as she tried to keep the laugh out of her Staten Island accent.

"Well at least at Uncle Al's bakery I got to wear normal clothes, not something out of 'Little Women'."

"They aren't that bad." Aiden looked down at her knee length, black and white dress as her smile faded. "Well…ok they are that bad but at least they keep you cool."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't wanna burn it." Stella walked into the bedroom, dragging her bucket and mop behind her.

"Hey I do, I hate dresses at the best of times but at least they're long enough so that you don't get guys whistling at you around the pool."

Stella laughed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the end of it and rolling her eyes as Aiden complained that she had just straightened it. "Well no offence Aiden but I could use a boyfriend and I know that you could."

She sat down next to her and sighed. "I do not, besides I already have eyes for someone…but 'Geeks' and 'Jocks' don't mix." Stella nodded and wrapped an arm around Aiden's shoulders.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Danny!" The coach driver called him over and Danny jogged over to him. "I need you to take these cases to the reception."

"Ok, will do." The driver unloaded six cases and then climbed back onto the coach, ready to take the rest of his passengers to their destinations. Danny grabbed two of the cases and walked to the reception, putting them down on the floor and then walking back out to collect a few more. The guests merely followed him, discussing their plans for the evening and ignoring his struggling cries as he tripped over a step and dropped the suitcases.

"Goodness, you should be more careful young man." An old woman stared at him disapprovingly as he picked up the suitcases and smiled politely.

"Don't worry about me ma'am, I'm fine." She laughed and he looked at her confused.

"Fine you may be but I'm more worried about my suitcase thank you very much, it's designer." He rolled his eyes and walked into the reception as she followed closely behind him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Good morning, Miami Beach Hotel, how can I help you?" Adam laughed and Mac threw him a dirty look. "Yes…yes that's correct…I'm afraid I can't help you Madame…ok…ok sorry…bye."

"What did she want?" Adam looked up from his filing cabinet and gave him a questioning look.

"She wanted to know how the food was in our restaurant." Adam raised his eyebrows and Mac laughed. "Well she doesn't want to stay if the food is no good."

Adam smirked and lowered his head, continuing with his filing. There was a comfortable silence between them until Adam broke it, his voice teasing. "Good morning, this is Mac Taylor, receptionist extraordinaire, speaking."

"Hey, one more word out of you…filer boy."

"Yes sir, sorry 'Mr Receptionist'. Mac rolled his eyes and continued typing up the room requests.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Hey mister, can you swim?" Flack looked down to see the little boy staring up at him and smiled.

"Yes I can which is why I'm a lifeguard." He jumped down from his chair and knelt down in front of the little boy. "Can you swim?"

"No, my dad said he's going to teach me but he hasn't gotten round to it yet." The little boy smiled, his eyes sparkling in the sun.

Flack looked around, checking that none of his friends were watching then looked back at the boy. "Well, how about if I teach you?" The little boy jumped up and down, clapping his hands and Flack told him to go and find some armbands before they started his swimming lesson.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Back in the restaurant, Lindsay had just served her awkward customer and sat down at the salad bar. Sheldon walked over to her and sat on the seat next to her. "Hey, you alright? That guy giving you problems?"

She smiled at him, glad that someone had finally decided to talk to her. "No, I can handle him, thanks. I'm Lindsay by the way."

"I'm Sheldon, Sheldon Hawkes. So you're the new girl at school huh?"

"Yeah, we moved from here from Montana because my dad's got a new job." He smiled at her and she took a sip of water from the bottle she kept at the side of the bar.

"Cool, so you're a country girl then?"

"Yeah and New York is so different from Bozeman, it is going to take so much getting used to."

He nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She thanked him and the two of them got back to work, occasionally stopping to talk to each other on breaks.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When they had finished their day shift, they returned to their rooms to clean up and get changed for their evening shift. In the evenings, Lindsay, Stella, Sheldon, Mac and Danny worked in the restaurant, Flack and Adam worked in the downstairs bar and Sid helped to prepare the evening meals in the kitchen with Aiden, Aimee and Clara had the nights off. They were sharing rooms, two people in each and they had even been allowed to choose who to share with. Stella was sharing with Aiden, Danny with Flack, Aimee with Clara, Sid with Sheldon, Adam with Mac and Lindsay with Sarah, the head cheerleader and bitchiest girl at school. "So, what are you doing tonight? Are you working or do you get the night off?"

"Listen geek, I'm a cheerleader and you're…well…not. We don't mix and for your information, I don't work at all; I'm here for a vacation with my mom." Sarah walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a low-cut, strappy top then turned around to face Lindsay. "I don't do 'work'." Sarah was the daughter of the deputy head teacher so it was no surprise that she was the head cheerleader.

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "Right, of course not."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"So Flack, did you see the totally hot chick at the pool today?" Danny was stood in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt up and Flack was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Which one, I mean come on there were loads of 'em." Danny laughed and agreed then looked at his watch and realised that he was going to be late for work as he still hadn't done his hair.

"I know; I was talking about the blonde, leggy one." Flack smiled and agreed that she was very hot.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Sheldon was stood in front of the mirror in his room, shaking his head at how loud Sid had his iPod; it was so loud that he could hear all of the words clearly. He tied his bowtie and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Sid continued to root through the wardrobe, looking for the hat which he was required to wear in the kitchen.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Aiden and Stella were already dressed and sat out on their balcony, drinking lemonade and talking about the day's events. "It's so unfair that they get the night off."

"I know but they have rich parents…we don't." Stella sighed and looked at the pool then back at Aiden. "Like you said before, you won't catch Aimee and Clara working at night."

"I'd love to know what Danny sees in her." Aiden leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on one of the railings.

"Yeah, you and me both but you can see she's only using him. I mean he's the captain of the basketball team, everyone knows he's gonna be the Prom King and she'll wanna be the Prom Queen."

"And what better way to get it than to go out with the hottest, most popular guy in school, right?"

"Exactly…anyway, we'd better head on up to the restaurant; we can't be late."

They both stood up and headed for the door, ready for a hard night's work in the hotel restaurant.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Mac and Adam were sitting playing video games on Adam's Nintendo DS, having already gotten ready for work. "So, I hear you're working with Flack tonight?"

"Yeah, he…umm…he doesn't like me; he's the vice-captain of the basketball team and I'm…well I'm me." Adam was part of 'the Geeks' clique so he'd never spoken to Flack before but just knowing that Flack was 'a jock' made him certain that they wouldn't get along.

"Yeah well, just remember that you have real friends; friends that won't leave you because you're not popular enough."

Adam smiled and nodded then looked at the clock on the bedside table. "I'd better get down there then, wish me luck."

"Good luck, I'd better get to the restaurant so I'll see you later."

They walked out of the hotel room and Adam locked the door behind him. "I'll hand this in at reception and then whoever comes back here first can get it." Mac nodded and headed towards the restaurant as Adam went to the reception to hand in his key.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Clara I broke a nail!" Aimee sat on her bed, staring horrified at her chipped nail. Clara sighed exasperatedly and handed her a nail file. "Thanks, so like, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well we'll have to go to the restaurant for dinner, go and see my 'Dannykins' and then…well I'll sort that out when we get to it." She stood in front of the mirror with a hairbrush in one hand and her hair straighteners in the other.

"Oh ok, you and Danny are gonna make such a cute prom couple." Aimee finished filing her nail then put the nail file on her bedside table and picked up her mascara. "You'll make such a pretty prom queen." She applied some of the mascara as she spoke, finding it incredibly difficult to multitask. "So do you think you'll ever get married? Ooo will you call your first baby after me, Aimee Messer." She sighed dreamily as Clara rolled her eyes.

"Me and Danny aren't serious, I don't want him, although he is very hot but no…I want Brent." She smirked and continued to straighten her hair.

"But I thought…"

She interrupted, setting Aimee straight on her intentions towards the youngest Messer. "You thought wrong, the only reason I am with Danny is because he's the captain of the basketball team. He'll make prom king and I need to be prom queen, what better way to get it than date the school hottie?"

"So you're gonna dump him after the prom?" Aimee looked up at Clara, shock written all over her face.

"When I make it to prom queen, I'm not going to need Daniel Messer anymore and Brent Connor will be mine." Aimee simply nodded, afraid of telling her what she really thought…without Clara and 'the Cheerleaders', she was nothing.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Well here's the first chapter, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I am currently working on another Doctor Who fic as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days and if you're really nice and review I'll try and get it up for tomorrow.

Please hit the review button and let me know what you think, all constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you, love you all.

RoxxiSanders


	2. Promotions, Supervisors and Assholes

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that has read the first chapter and is following the story and umm…here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Again, the bit in italics is the flashbacks.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 2

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Everyone before you start your shift tonight, I have an announcement." The hotel manager stood before the restaurant staff, smiling. "I have decided that it would be good for you to have a sense of responsibility so I am giving the position of 'restaurant manager' and 'assistant, restaurant manager' to two people." Everyone looked at each other but said nothing. "I'm giving the manager's position to Miss Monroe and the assistant manager's job to Mr Taylor."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When he had given the news to the restaurant staff he went and gave the news to the other members off staff. Flack was to be the head of the bar and Sid was given the job of kitchen supervisor, much to the disappointment of Aiden, Brent and Brad; two of 'the Jocks', who also worked in the kitchen at night.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

One hour later, Lindsay was sitting at the bar with a calculator and a notepad; working out the bill for 'table twenty four'. "I'm takin' a break." Danny called over to her and she looked up at him.

"No you aren't." He walked over to her with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

"I think I am." She said nothing, just glared at him and shook her head. "Ok, here's how it works; I'm more popular than you so what I say goes."

She stood up and looked up at him, Danny was significantly taller than her; tall enough to intimidate her but she wasn't standing down. "Mr Messer, you are under my authority now and what I say goes. You are not going for a break, you are going to walk over to table seven and ask them if they would like anything else to drink." He looked down at her with cold eyes and raised eyebrows. "Ok fine but I want you back in ten minutes." He smirked at her then walked over to a table in the corner of the room and pulled up a chair.

"Babe, it is so good to see you; I have missed you so much today." Danny leaned over and kissed Clara as Aimee looked out into the distance, feeling very awkward.

"Yeah, I missed you too Dan'." She smiled at him and he started to discuss his day.

Ten minutes later, Lindsay tried to get him to work by walking over to the table and tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr Messer, table twelve needs serving."

"Really, that's nice." He looked back at Clara and Aimee and continued talking to them as Clara threw a dirty look at Lindsay.

Lindsay sighed and stormed back over to the counter, asking Sheldon to serve the customers instead. Daniel Messer was really starting to bug her, he was a complete asshole but at the end of the day, she was too scared to tell him because he was a 'Jock' and she was a 'Geek' and 'Jocks' and 'Geeks' didn't mix.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

The next three nights went by the same as the first, Danny would turn up for work and then go and sit and talk to Clara and Aimee. One night however, Clara wasn't there; Aimee was sitting on her own. "Yo Aimee, where's Clara?"

"Umm…well she's…umm…" Aimee was panicking, trying to find a way to hide where Clara really was.

Danny put her out of her misery and interrupted her. "In the hotel room?"

"Yeah…yeah she's finishing getting ready. She told me not to tell you, said she didn't want you to think she was obsessed with her appearance." Aimee smiled a nervous smile and Danny grinned back at her, having fallen for the obvious lies that she had just told him.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Oh, Brent…I have waited…so long for this." She sighed in between kisses. He agreed and moved them over to the bed, eager to take things further. She kissed him back, feeling slightly guilty over her betrayal and knowing that one day Danny would find out what she had done. The truth was that Danny wasn't the boy she wanted, wasn't the boy she dreamt about in her sleep. She couldn't leave him though, Danny was her ticket to being prom queen and she wasn't willing to give that up; even if she did want Brent.

His hands slid down her arms and moved to the buttons on her blouse. "You would not believe how much I have wanted this since the day I met you."

She suddenly pushed him away, knowing that if he was missing from work someone would come looking for him. "You should get to work." He ignored her and kissed her neck. "Brent they'll come looking for you…I haven't…"

"I don't care about work, let them fire me but this is too good an opportunity to let slip." He assaulted her neck with kisses again but she shoved him away and stood up.

"I can't do this Brent, not yet." She looked away from him, feeling ever so slightly ashamed at what she had just done.

"Why, you want this as much as I do; I can tell you do." He looked into her eyes and she closed them, sighing.

"I do, I do want this but I'm with Danny; I can't mess things up until that crown is mine. Being the prom queen means so much to me, I am not going to risk it all; people think I'm ditzy but I have a plan and I intend on sticking to it." Brent merely nodded and told her that he was going to go to work, leaving her stood by the window, thinking about the boy that she was about to give up. Danny was the hottest guy in school but when she was with Brent, she felt special. Everyone thought that Clara was an airhead and most of the time she acted like one but she had more intelligence than everyone gave her credit for.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Mr Messer, would you please get back to work." Mac tapped his shoulder and Danny turned around.

"I'm talkin' to Aimee, you'll have to wait." Danny smirked and turned around, once again facing Aimee and asking her if she was going to the prom with Brad.

"Yeah, well I think so…someone said he was gonna ask me but he hasn't said anything." Danny smiled and told her that he was almost certain that Brad would ask her, he then went on to tell her that they should double date, him with Clara and her with Brad. All the time, blissfully unaware of what Clara was really doing and who she was with.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

That night after work, all the staff had left and Lindsay and Mac were cleaning up. "Mind if I head off Linds', I need to find Adam?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah go on, I'll be fine; there are only a couple of tables left to clear. See you in the morning Mac."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He turned and was about to leave the restaurant when she called him back.

"Hey, Mac?" He turned and faced her, his eyebrows raised. "Thanks for before…trying to get Danny to help out."

"No problem and if he gives you any trouble, let me know…I know that we can't do much but us 'Geeks' gotta sick together." She smiled at him and he turned and left the restaurant.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Danny walked to Clara's room, intending on surprising her but it was him that got the surprise. He opened the door and walked in to find Clara and Brent in bed together.

No matter how hard she had tried, she hadn't been able to keep her feelings for Brent hidden and her needs, as usual, had come before anyone else's.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"_Brent I need to speak to you, I'm in my room." With that she had hung up and he had come running back to her room._

_He knocked and she opened the door, letting him in. He walked in and sat down on Clara's bed, looking up at her expectantly. "You wanted me?"_

"_I can't take it anymore, yeah I do want you." She closed the door then walked over to him and pushed him back onto the mattress. He looked up at her wide eyed as she leant down and kissed him. _

_He managed to push her off him long enough to ask, "What about Danny?"_

"_I don't want Danny, I want you." She captured his lips once again and he kissed her back, knowing that what they were doing was wrong._

_When she finally released his lips, he realised that she was not only giving up Danny but giving up her chance to become prom queen. "What about the prom, you need Danny."_

"_Yes I do, so we can't tell him about tonight." She tried to kiss him again but he turned his head and she sat up, startled at his sudden rejection. "What's the matter?"_

"_I'm not going to be your 'one night stand' Clara, I deserve better than that and I can't cheat on Danny like that; he's my best friend and you're his girl." He looked up at her; the lust in his eyes was evident._

"_What are you saying?" He was beginning to confuse her, one minute he wanted her and the next he was saying it was wrong._

"_As long as you're with Danny, we can't be together; it ain't fair on him." He was fighting a losing battle though and as she forced their lips together, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled on top of him._

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Clara what are you…?" He was horrified but his horror turned to disgust as Brent rolled off her and looked up at his best friend. "Brent?"

"Danny, baby I can explain. It isn't what it looks like, he seduced me." Brent's expression turned from worry to plain fear as anger flared in Danny's hazel eyes. Clara wrapped the sheet tighter around her naked body and closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to see the look in Danny's eyes.

Brent looked down at the duvet, unable to look him in the eyes. "Danny I swear I didn't…" He was cut off as Danny stalked across the room and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up at him and knowing what was coming next.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Sorry guys, you'll have to wait until next time to see what happens but I promise I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review.

Thanks, love you all.

RoxxiSanders.


	3. Relationship Endings and Attackers

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone again for following this story, hopefully the last chapter lived up to expectations and umm…here's the next one for you.

**WARNING: **This chapter does contain some swearing and implications of sexual assault towards the end, nothing explicit but you have been warned.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 3

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"How could you?" Danny screamed at Brent, he still couldn't believe that his best friend had bedded his girlfriend. "How could you? You knew she was mine but you went and fucked her anyway!"

"I…I…" He stuttered, not knowing what to say; there wasn't much he could say because at the end of the day, Danny was right.

"Dan', I just need to say…" Clara started to defend herself but he wasn't interested.

"Save it Clara, I loved you but you threw it back in my face; well I hope you and Brent are very happy together!" He looked down at Brent and glared. "And as for you, you make me sick and as soon as we get back to school I am gonna make sure that you are kicked off the team; even if I have to do it myself."

Brent suddenly found his voice and smirked at Danny. "Maybe if you could satisfy your girl, she wouldn't have to come running to me."

Danny lost it; he wasn't going to sit back while Brent rubbed it in his face that he had stolen his girl. He let go of Brent's hair and punched him in the face then looked back at Clara. "And we are so over."

"But Dan', what about the prom?" The horrible realisation hit her, if he didn't take her to the prom then the chances of her becoming prom queen were diminished and nothing was guaranteed anymore.

"What about it?" His voice was cold, as were his eyes. Brent said nothing, just sat and covered his nose, willing it to stop bleeding.

"Well who are you going to go with?" The fear was evident in her voice and Danny gave a bitter laugh, she'd never wanted him; all she had wanted was to be crowned queen. Everyone had been right, she had been using him but he wasn't going to be taken for a fool again.

"I don't know but if there's one thing that I do know it's this, I am not going to be your date. Sorry Clara but I'm not being your ticket to queen, you never wanted me and now you don't need to worry because while I am being crowned king and my date is being crowned queen, you and Brent can sit and watch." Her face fell as he walked to the door and took one last glance at his ex and his so-called best friend. "Goodbye Clara, Brent, I hope you're very happy together." The sarcasm lacing his words was clear and as he walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door, Clara realised that for once in her life, she wasn't going to get it all.

Danny meanwhile was on the proverbial war path and Clara and Brent pitied anyone that got in his way. He stormed through the hotel grounds and headed for the restaurant, trying to take his mind off what he had just witnessed.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Mac meanwhile was sat at the bar downstairs, drinking lemonade and talking to Stella, Aiden and Adam, who was working behind the bar. "So Adam, how's it going?"

"Umm…well Flack has certainly let the power go to his head." He smiled at them and they nodded, not in the least bit surprised by Flack's 'control freak' attitude.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Was Stella's rhetorical comeback.

"Because he's an ass?" Aiden insisted on answering the question and Stella merely smiled and nodded. "So Mac, have you left Lindsay tidying up on her own?"

"Relax, she said I could leave and there were only two or three tables left to clear." Aiden looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly, she said I could go; said she'd be fine."

"She will and she is the restaurant supervisor after all." Stella sided with Mac as usual; she had had a crush on him for the best part of two years after all.

"Whoa, how'd a geek make it to supervisor? Would have thought Messer would have been asked." Adam chipped in, not knowing that Lindsay had been made supervisor because he didn't work in the restaurant.

"Clearly the boss doesn't care about how cool you are; I mean he did make Mac the assistant supervisor." Stella smiled at him innocently as he mock-glared in her direction.

"Hey, what are you saying about me Miss Bonesara?" He joked back as Aiden informed them all that Sid had been left in charge of the kitchen. "Where's Sheldon gone anyway?"

"He went back to his room to get changed, said he wasn't walking around in his uniform for the rest of the night." Aiden helpfully informed them and Mac thanked her for the update.

"Mr Ross, you're here to work, not chat." Flack breezed past them, smirking.

"Oh yeah, definitely gone to his head." Adam laughed and everyone else agreed that Flack definitely had turned 'power crazed'.

"Mr Ross, the lady sat at the bar would like a straw." Flack walked past again, he was clearly enjoying bossing Adam, around.

"I'll tell him where to stick his straw if he carries on." Adam muttered under his breath but made absolutely no effort to move from his spot.

"Mr Ross…"

"Alright! I'll take her the bloody straw, just shut up." He walked over to the other end of the bar and handed the woman her straw before politely smiling and asking her if she would like anything else.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Lindsay on the other hand, was finishing sweeping the floor in the restaurant, trying to wind down after a hectic shift. She rested the broom on the floor, holding it up and leaning on the top of it with folded arms. She had been honoured when the hotel manager had told her that she was to be the manager of the restaurant but after tonight, after the awkward customer at table seven, she wasn't so sure that she was cut out for the job anymore. She was staring into space, daydreaming when someone grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, and wrapped their other arm around her waist. "Well gorgeous, what do you say?" She shivered and went cold inside as she recognised the voice which was sinisterly whispering down her ear. She stood horrified, unable to move as the person moved their hand lower down her body and told her not to scream, they were here to make her feel better; she wasn't going to be a 'Geek' forever.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N:** Sorry, it's another cliffy but please keep reading and reviewing and I will update as soon as possible. Constructive criticism always welcomed and reviews are loved even more than chocolate chip cookies. Also apologies that it's so short, next one won't be.

Love you all lots.

RoxxiSanders


	4. Support, Fantasy and Reality

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those that have taken the time to read and keep following please. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last.

**WARNING: **Again, the beginning of this chapter does have reference to sexual assault as it follows on from the last chapter but nothing explicit or graphic. This chapter also contains some mild swearing.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 4

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Previously:**_

_Lindsay on the other hand, was finishing sweeping the floor in the restaurant, trying to wind down after a hectic shift. She rested the broom on the floor, holding it up and leaning on the top of it with folded arms. She had been honoured when the hotel manager had told her that she was to be the manager of the restaurant but after tonight, after the awkward customer at table seven, she wasn't so sure that she was cut out for the job anymore. She was staring into space, daydreaming when someone grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, and wrapped their other arm around her waist. "Well gorgeous, what do you say?" She shivered and went cold inside as she recognised the voice which was sinisterly whispering down her ear. She stood horrified, unable to move as the person moved their hand lower down her body and told her not to scream, they were here to make her feel better; she wasn't going to be a 'Geek' forever. _

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Present:**_

She tried to scream but couldn't because of the hand which was still clamped over her mouth. The attacker pushed her back against the wall and tried to unbutton the button on her skirt as she struggled to get away from him, her muffled screams turning to cries as tears fell down her face. He pulled the button open and struggled with the zipper then pulled it down and moved to the buttons on her shirt. He tried to pull them open, one by one as she fought against him but when he couldn't undo them, he got angry and ripped her blouse open. She kicked his ankle and causing him to yelp in pain as his eyes turned angry and cold. He released her mouth and she screamed as loudly as she could. "Help! Someone please help me!"

He tried to cover her mouth again but she bit him and he pinned her to the wall with by her wrists. "Listen to me you little bitch, you're gonna do as I tell you; I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"Help me, someone please help me!" She let out a strangled sob and leaned forwards and roughly kissed her neck as she tried to pull away from him. He had seemed like such a trustworthy person, 'up himself' but definitely trustable and she never would have thought that he was capable of what he was trying to do to her now.

"Keep still, don't you see I'm trying to help you; you don't have to be the little, geeky virgin anymore." His voice was hot and heavy in her ear, making her gag as she tried to escape the death grip that he had on her waist. "No point screaming, you see there's nobody there to hear you." She bent her leg and kneed him in the crotch as he let go of her and stumbled backwards, a string of curse words escaping from his mouth. She started to run towards the door and he chased after her, knowing that he couldn't let her go because she would tell someone.

"Stay away from me, what did I ever do to you?" She shouted the question as she grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked.

"Thought you might try and run so I locked the door." His voice was low and sinister, panicking her even more.

She turned the lock frantically, desperate to get out and find help. He grabbed her around the waist as she pulled the door open but she kicked him and elbowed him in the face, making him shove her to the floor. She crawled out of the restaurant as he held his now-broken nose, not realising that she was escaping. When she got outside the restaurant, she stood up and tried to hold her blouse closed as she began to run away from the restaurant. She ran down a few of the steps and over to the pool, hoping that the security guard would be near the gates. Much to her disappointment he wasn't but someone else was and she bumped into him before slipping on a puddle and landing on her backside. "Lindsay?"

She looked up to find a very confused Danny Messer and although he wasn't the best person to talk to, she had never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. "Danny?"

"Oh so you know my name then?" His response was rhetorical and sarcastic but as he looked down and saw the state she was in, he suddenly felt guilt wash over him. He knelt down in front of her as he asked her what had happened.

"It was horrible, I was…he tried…" She trailed off sobbing and Danny noticed that the front of her shirt was missing a few buttons and that she had to hold it closed.

"Lindsay? Come on what's wrong, you're scaring me?" She looked at him and saw the fear in his hazel eyes, although he may have acted like a complete jerk to her, he was there now.

"I was attacked, he tried to…he…he said I wasn't going to be 'the geeky, little virgin' anymore. Her sobs came faster and harder and Danny looked at her helplessly before standing up. She thought that he was going to leave her, leave her alone with that maniac trying to find her but he surprised her by holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up then laced his fingers with hers and led her over to a sun bed.

She sat down and he took off his basketball jersey, revealing a grey, 'NY Yankees' t-shirt underneath. He held it in front of her and she looked up at him confused. "You might need this, unless you wanna try and hold it closed."

She looked down at her shirt then nodded and took it from him. She slipped it over her head then looked up at him and smiled a shaky smile. "Thanks." He sat down next to her and looked at her, asking her if she wanted to talk about it. "Danny, no offence but why are you doing this? You know as well as I do that 'Jocks' and 'Geeks' don't mix, why risk your reputation by talking to me?"

"Lindsay, you were attacked; now I may be shallow but my ma brought me up to treat girls right and I ain't leavin' you in this state. Tell me what happened to ya…please." She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity, he had been brought up to respect girls and no way in hell was he going to leave her.

"You don't need to stay with me, I'll be fine. None of this is your fault; I'm not your problem and you don't have to pretend you care." Her voice was cold and emotionless and that scared Danny.

"I'm not here because I need to be, I'm here because I want to be." He sighed and took hold of one of her hands, gently squeezing it and letting her know that she'd be safe with him. "What did he do to you?"

She took a deep breath and started to speak, telling him about everything that the person had done to her. He was horrified when he asked her who her attacker was and she revealed that it was the most unlikely person on the planet. "It was Mr Miller, the social studies teacher. He wouldn't take no for an answer and I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me…he tried to…" She trailed off, unable to say it.

"Oh my God…are you sure it was Mr Miller?" He couldn't believe it; Mr Miller was married with a daughter of his own.

"I'm not lying…why would I make this up?" She practically screamed at him and he realised that she needed a friend, someone to take care of her.

"I know you're not I just…Mr Miller, you're sure?" He looked her straight in the eyes as she answered him, making his horrified expression turn to disgust.

"Yes, it was Mr Miller, he tried to take advantage of me; he tried to rape me Danny." She started to sob again, hot, salty tears falling over her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Linds', please don't cry; come here." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms and trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's gonna be alright; he isn't gonna touch you again."

She leaned into his arms and cried into his t-shirt, letting her arms slip around his waist. "I'm so sorry."

"What, what are you sorry for?" She said nothing, just snuggled deeper into his arms, knowing that in the morning he would pretend that none of this had happened.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Twenty minutes later, she pulled away from him and apologised for crying on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you umm…you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me." He smiled at her and for a spit second, she believed that maybe, just maybe, he cared about her even though she was a 'Geek' and he was a 'Jock'.

"You gotta tell someone Lindsay, you gotta tell someone about what he tried to do to ya." She shook her head furiously and he sighed.

"I can't, it'd be his word against mine and everyone would side with him." She looked at him helplessly and for a second, just one second, he couldn't help but admit that she was perfect. She wasn't 'fake' like any of his girlfriends had been…like Clara had been; she was sat there, scared and baring her feelings to him and he respected her for it.

"I wouldn't, I'll back ya up…tell them what kinda state you were in when I found you. You can't let him get away with this, what about the next girl he tries it on with?" He looked at her intently and she bowed her head, averting her eyes.

"I can't, what if nobody believes me? I can't make an idiot of myself and I…I can't do this on my own." She looked lost and Danny was shocked at what that monster had done to her. Lindsay Monroe, restaurant supervisor, confident and far too cocky as far as 'Geeks' went, had been reduced to the trembling, terrified person in front of him.

He was also shocked by the sudden anger he felt, how could anyone hurt such a wonderful person? When she wasn't in her role as 'supervisor', she was such a sweet, loyal, caring person, albeit slightly dorky and clumsy. At that moment in time he wanted to get hold of Mr Miller and make him pay for what he had done to the newest but possibly most genuine girl at Staten Island Academy. "You don't have to do it on your own; I'll be there with you." He was surprised at what he had just said, he was putting everything on the line; his reputation, his image and his popularity but something inside him told him that she was worth it. "I'll tell 'em all exactly what I saw and I'll tell 'em that I think Mr Miller tried to take advantage of you."

"Why would you do something like that, you're risking everything Danny?" She looked at him confused and he smiled at her.

"Maybe I think you're a worthwhile cause." She looked at him with raised eyebrows, clearly not believing what he had just told her. "Lindsay it doesn't matter if you're a 'Geek' or a 'Cheerleader' or 'the most popular girl in school', what he did to you was wrong. You didn't deserve that, nobody does and I'm gonna back you up on this." She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him again, clinging to him for dear life. "You sure you're ok?"

"I will be; I'm gonna tell the head what Mr Miller did." He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You gotta tell your parents too, you do know that, right?" She tensed in his arms and pulled back to look at him.

"No." That was all she said and she said it so forcefully that Danny blinked, unsure of whether he had heard her correctly.

"Lindsay, you have to tell them." She shook her head and he could tell that she was trying to hold back tears so he held her a little more tightly to him.

"No, I begged them to let me come, told them I'd be fine. They can't find out, I'm not gonna tell them Danny and you can't either." She begged and pleaded with him not to tell them but he wasn't backing down.

"Lindsay they're gonna find out eventually, would you rather they found it out from you or the police because when the school finds out they're gonna have to take him to court?"

"It's not that simple, what are they gonna think of me? I can't let them down and I will not let my parents be ashamed of me." She looked up at him with sad eyes and he realised just how insecure she was.

"Lindsay they won't be ashamed of you, they are so lucky to have a daughter like you. You're smart, funny and I know that they're so proud of ya…and so am I." Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back, not willing to break down in front of him again.

"Thank you." He told her not to worry about it, told her that he meant every word of it but a little voice in her head told her not to take it to heart; tomorrow she would be 'the Geek' again and he would be 'the Jock'.

"So you gonna tell them?" She sighed and he raised his eyebrows as she noted how different he looked without his glasses on.

"Yeah, I'll call them in the morning before I start my shift." He smiled at her and told her that if she needed anyone to talk to then he'd be there but deep down she knew that when the time came, he would no longer be 'Daniel Messer, best friend' but instead he'd be 'Danny Messer, captain of the basketball team'. She merely nodded and looked up at the stars, wishing that things could be different.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing, they're loved very, very much. So yeah, this was the fourth chapter, I still have a few more but I don't know how many. Hopefully chapter five will be up soon but depending on my revision for exam mocks and stuff it could be a week or two. Anyway I'll try really hard to have it up for you all soon.

Thanks, love you all very much.

RoxxiSanders.


	5. Getting Over It and Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those that have taken the time to read and keep following please. Sorry it has taken a bit longer to update but I have had so much college stuff to do and I'm working on 3 or 4 fics at the moment but I'm trying to keep them all goin so you'll have to be patient with me. Anyway here you go, the next chapter and thanks for all your fab reviews, they are appreciated.

**WARNING: **Does contain a few swear words.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 5

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

The next morning Lindsay woke up with a sense of dread about the day ahead of her, today she would have to tell her teachers and her parents what had happened last night. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock, it read six o'clock and she realised that she didn't have to get up for another hour. She sighed and, realising that she wouldn't get to sleep, turned off the alarm clock then walked into the bathroom. She stripped off her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wake her up properly. Back in the bedroom, Sarah was sound asleep with her eye mask on and a set of earplugs in; mumbling in her sleep about how she should be the prom queen, not Clara.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she then crept back into the bedroom, trying her hardest not to wake up Sarah. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of purple cut-offs and a matching t-shirt then opened one of the drawers and pulled out her underwear before returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

Once she had gotten dressed, she put her laundry in a plastic bag in the bottom of the wardrobe and folded her pyjamas; neatly placing them on the bed. She then put on a pair of 'Vans' trainers and walked out of the hotel room door and down the stairs, heading towards the reception. She decided to go for a run before her shift started, even though she would have to take another shower before getting changed into her day time uniform. She walked through the hotel gates and down to the beach which was only a ten minute walk away. When she reached the beach she used a sun bed to stretch her legs out before starting off down the beach in a light jog. "Hey Lindsay!" The voice stopped her and she turned around to find Sheldon jogging towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" She smiled at him and waited for him to catch her up. When he did they continued to jog, side by side, down the beach.

"I could ask you the same thing. I woke up early and thought that this'd be a better way to keep in shape than sweating it out in the hotel gym." She nodded in agreement as he asked her why she was on the beach at half past six in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep, needed to clear my head." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"I'm not intruding am I?" She shook her head, telling him that he wasn't bothering her. "I can leave you to it if you want."

"No, to be honest I'm glad of the company." They jogged along the beach as Sheldon told her lame jokes, making her smile. At about quarter past seven, they were on their way back to the hotel, still telling each other jokes and talking about their original birthplaces as neither of them had been born in New York.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Flack. Yo dude, wake up." Danny stood hovering above his best friend, trying to wake him up but having no success. He poked him in the arm and Flack rolled over, mumbling something under his voice. "Flack, come on we're gonna be late for work."

"Fuck off Danny." Flack mumbled into his pillow and Danny had to strain to hear him.

"Nice to see you too and no I ain't 'fuckin' off' so get up." Flack ignored him and kept his face buried in a pillow so Danny gave up and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Stella was the first one awake, waking up to the irritating noise of Aiden's alarm clock. Aiden mumbled a complaint before rolling over and trying to turn it off. "Aiden, make it shut up." Stella whined and when Aiden couldn't get it to shut up she picked it up and threw it at the wall. Stella sat up and stared at the now-broken clock. "I said shut it up not smash it up." Aiden merely smiled at her and climbed out of bed, walking over to the bathroom door. "Hey I get first shower, I woke up first."

"Yeah but you didn't get out of bed first. You snooze, you lose Stel'." She smirked at her and walked into the bathroom, leaving Stella complaining to the train-wreck of an alarm clock which lay in pieces on the floor. It went quiet and Aiden relaxed in the shower.

"Aiden, you dinted the wall you moron!" Stella screeched as she noted the indent where the clock had connected with the wall. Aiden didn't bother replying, just reached for the shampoo and rolled her eyes.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Aimee and Clara were already up, having had to get up in time to straighten their hair. "So ready for another day at 'Brat Camp'?" Aimee asked as she brushed through her bleach blonde hair.

"Shut up Aimee." Clara stared out of the window, watching as Danny walked past; ready to start his day at work.

"Sorry…so is it true, what everyone's saying about you and Danny?" It was still a touchy subject and she hadn't spoken to Danny since last night, when he had caught her in bed with Brent.

"Shut up Aimee; if you have nothing intelligent to say, then don't bother speaking at all." Aimee closed her mouth, fearing that she would never be able to speak to Clara ever again.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Sid woke up to the horrifying noise coming from his alarm clock but the even more horrifying sound of Sheldon singing in the shower. Sheldon had gotten back from his jog with Lindsay and jumped straight in the shower. He rolled his eyes and switched off the alarm clock then climbed out of bed and set about finding his uniform.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Adam and Mac were already up and dressed for work. They were sitting watching the morning news on the small TV and discussing last night's events and how Flack had definitely become power crazed with his role of bar manager. "He's just let it get to his head."

"Yeah, its Adam do this, Adam do that…I'll tell you what I'd like to do." Adam glanced over at Mac momentarily then back at the TV.

"Hmm, well don't actually do what I think you want too; he's a 'Jock' and you…well you aren't." Mac stared straight ahead at the TV as Adam agreed with him.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Sarah was still asleep when Lindsay left for the restaurant, having showered again and put on her day time uniform. Sarah didn't actually have to work over summer; she was the daughter of the deputy head so she had a whole six weeks of rest and relaxation whilst everyone else did her work for her.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Lindsay walked into the restaurant, hoping that she could catch the head teacher alone to explain what had happened the night before. Luckily he was alone and she walked over to him and sat down in the chair opposite. "Yes Miss Monroe?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you sir but I need to talk about something that happened last night after my shift." He nodded, concern rising in his usually cold, hazel eyes. He told her to continue and she took a deep breath before telling him. "I was cleaning up in the restaurant when I was…I was attacked." His eyes widened and her voice broke as he asked who it was that had attacked her. "It…it was…it was Mr Miller." His eyes widened in shock and she lowered her gaze, her eyes fixated on the table cloth in front of her.

"Are you sure it was Mr Miller? Did you see him?" Her head shot up, anger flaring in her eyes at his disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't make this up sir. I saw him, he…he tried to…" She trailed off; sobbing as tears broke free, falling down her cheeks.

"You understand the seriousness of this, don't you Miss Monroe?" He looked her straight in the eyes, needing to be certain that she was telling the truth before taking this accusation further.

"Yes sir, of course I do…I wouldn't lie about this. Mr Miller tried to…tried to rape me last night." The tears continued to fall down her face and he reached over to take hold of one of her hands. She flinched and pulled back and he could instantly tell that someone had hurt her, even thought he couldn't be certain that it was Mr Miller. The Social Science teacher had a child of his own, a six year old daughter with his wife of ten years.

"Lindsay can you prove that it was Mr Miller, was anyone there with you?" She shook her head. "Well do you have any evidence to prove it?" Again she shook her head, knowing that it would be her word against his but at that moment she decided that she was going to be a CSI when she was older so that nobody else would have to go what she was going through now. "Lindsay we can't take this to the police, we have absolutely no evidence to prove that he was the person that attacked you…there's nothing they can do."

"There is, they could launch an investigation…there has to be some way of proving it." She almost pleaded with him, trying to make him understand that she wouldn't feel safe until Mr Miller was locked away.

"Lindsay, I don't want to get the police involved in this if we can't prove anything. Think how it's going to look for the school and do you really want everyone to know that he made a move on you? What's everyone going to say?" She looked down, feeling ashamed and dirty…he was right. If anyone found out they would say she led him on, they would call her a whore and she couldn't let that happen.

"I understand…this goes no further than us." He nodded again and she knew that she would never feel safe in Social Science Class ever again. The truth was that, since last night, the only place she did feel safe was in Daniel Carmine Messer's arms. "I won't be telling my parent's either, I don't want them to know so your school's reputation is safe." With that she stood up and walked over to the bar, trying to push the event to the back of her mind.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Clara, why's that little boy staring at me?" Aimee's voice was high pitched and Clara had to laugh at the fact that a five year old had her scared.

"Aimee would you stop being so paranoid, you're getting on my nerves." Clara sighed and lay back down on her sun bed, leaving Aimee to deal with the hyperactive kids.

At that precise moment Danny walked past, making a note to ignore Clara. "Hey Aimee, what's up…you look terrified?" He walked over to her side and tried to work out what she was staring at.

"That boy there, he keeps staring at me." She sounded rather pathetic, implying that a little boy was staling her and Danny laughed.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just being a little paranoid." She looked at him and sighed as he offered a sympathetic smile.

"Morning Danny." Clara shouted over when she finally noticed him but her smile faded when he ignored her and continued talking to Aimee.

"No I swear, that little boy is scaring me now Danny." He laughed and smirked at her, before turning to the little boy.

"Little boy, it isn't nice to stare at people." He offered a smile at the little boy, completely surprised when the boy walked forwards and kicked him in the leg. "Little boy, that wasn't very nice." The boy kicked him again, this time in the other leg and Danny glared at him. "Little Boy!" The little boy just laughed and ran back to his parents. "Kids today, I was never that bad."

"Course you weren't." Aimee smiled and walked away, trying to round up all the youngsters as Danny headed back to the reception desk.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

At lunch time, Lindsay opted to go down to the pool instead of staying in the restaurant. She walked down to the pool bar and sat down on one of the bar stools. Brad reluctantly asked her if he could get her anything to eat or drink but she was unable to eat after the events from earlier that morning and asked him for a lemonade. He mumbled something about wanting to have geeks banned from the hotel and then poured her a glass of lemonade and handed it to her as she muttered a thank you.

"Hey Brad." Danny chirpily greeted him as he sat down at the bar.

"Oh, hey Dan." Brad yawned and when Danny raised an eyebrow at him, he explained his reasons for being so tired. "You can wipe that smirk off ya face, I'm tired 'cause I was up all night listening to Brent throwing up; says he's got food poisoning."

"Good, serves him right." Brad raised an eyebrow and Danny realised that Brad was probably the only person that didn't know about Aimee and Brent. "You don't know do you?"

Brad confirmed his suspicions with the comeback, "Know what?"

"Brent fucked Clara, turns out she was takin' me for a ride; using me to make it to prom queen." Brad's eyes widened in shock and Danny nodded.

"Dan, I'm sorry…are you alright?" Brad and Danny had been friends almost as long as Danny and Flack so he was naturally concerned for him.

"Yeah, we're over and I dealt with Brent in my own way. Anyway, I ain't talkin' to either of them so…" Brad merely nodded and asked him if he wanted a drink. "Yeah, a coke please."

"Sure thing." He poured a glass of coke and handed it to Danny. "Here you go and if it helps, I won't talk to Brent either." Danny told him that he didn't need to do that as Lindsay sat watching them and wishing that she could be part of the conversation. Danny continued to talk to Brad and when lunch was over; Lindsay stood up and walked back to the restaurant.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

The night time shift came all too quickly for Lindsay and before she knew it, she was dressed in her night shift uniform and a new shirt. "Excuse me, waitress?" An elderly woman shouted over form her table and Lindsay walked over to her.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?" Lindsay smiled politely at the woman and she smiled back.

"I was just wondering if I could order another drink."

"Of course, what can I get you?"

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

The night shift had been surprisingly easier tonight and when it came to the cleaning up, Lindsay reluctantly told everyone that they could leave early and she would do it. She was wiping a table when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, scaring her to death as flashbacks to the night before raced through her head.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being so patient with me. Sorry the updates haven't been as quick but I have been writing three at once and currently had writers block for this and my Doctor Who one. Sadly the Doctor Who one is on hold but this one seems to be back on form again and I should have the next chapter up very soon.

Thanks again, I love you all.

RoxxiSanders

XxxoxxX


	6. Getting to know you

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing guys; it really does mean a lot to know that I'm not just writing this for the point of getting it down on paper. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and umm…yeah…here's the next chapter.

**WARNING: **Does contain a few swear words at the beginning.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 6

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Previously:**_

_The night shift had been surprisingly easier tonight and when it came to the cleaning up, Lindsay reluctantly told everyone that they could leave early and she would do it. She was wiping a table when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, scaring her to death as flashbacks to the night before raced through her head._

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Present:**_

"Get off me you bastard!" She elbowed her assailant in the stomach, causing him to release her then kicked her leg back, giving him a swift kick in the crotch. "You aren't gonna get me again and this time I'm gonna prove you attacked me, you son of a bitch!" She heard a gasp and guessed it was because of her foul language, normally she didn't swear but this time she couldn't stop the words escaping her mouth. She turned round and froze, realising why the assailant had gasped.

"Jeez Monroe, where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked, doubling over in pain and falling to the floor, mainly for dramatic effect.

"Oh my God, Danny I am so sorry." She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him, trying to pry his hands away from his stomach so that she could check she hadn't seriously injured him.

He swatted her hands away. "I'm fine, would you calm down?" She continued to grab his arm and he stopped her by grabbing both of her hands and holding them tightly. "I'm fine, calm down."

"I am so sorry; you scared me half to death." He looked down at their joined hands and realised that she was trembling.

"Lindsay?" She looked up at him and saw the concern in his crystal blue eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine. I just thought…doesn't matter." His eyes widened and he mentally kicked himself, realising that she had thought it was Mr Miller, trying to attack her again.

"Shit, Linds' I am so sorry; I didn't mean to scare ya." She nodded and felt the tears forming in her eyes. She closed them, trying to hide the moisture but Danny had already seen it and sighed. "Hey, come on don't cry." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head in the crook of his left shoulder, snivelling and trying to stop the tears which were falling down her face. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't thinking…I have a tenancy to act before I think things through."

"S'ok, it's not your fault." She leaned into him, content on listening to his voice in her ear, telling her that it'd be ok. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away, sitting upright with her legs crossed underneath her. He leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of him, showing no intention of leaving her in this state. "Thanks…I'm sorry I hit you."

"S'alright, sorry I scared ya." He could sense her unease at the situation and broke the tension by making a joke. "So where'd you learn to fight like that Monroe and what would your ma think if she heard you talkin' like that?"

His idea had worked and she gave a short laugh before relaxing slightly. "My oldest brother taught me self defence." Her voice quivered slightly and Danny worried that her brother had taught her because a far worse reason.

"Oh, so why'd he teach you?" He knew he was pushing it but he wanted to know. She said nothing and he sat up straight and held a hand out to her, she took it and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can talk to me…you know, if you want to; if you don't then that's fine too."

"I was attacked on my way home from school when I was fourteen." She held his hand a little bit tighter, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "He grabbed me from behind, that's why I was so shook up when Mr Miller…" She trailed off and chocked down a sob before continuing. "It brought it all back and then when you came up behind me before I just…I freaked out." She sighed but managed to hold in her sobs, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

"I am so sorry Linds', if I'd known; I…" She cut him off and told him that it wasn't his fault and not to worry. He stood up, pulling her to her feet as she looked at him confused. "I'll help you clean up and then we'll go and talk somewhere else, this place it kinda dull at night."

"You don't have to help Danny, I told everyone else they could go." She felt guilty, his girlfriend had just cheated on him and here he was, looking after her.

"I'm here because I want to be, now where's the broom?" She smiled and thanked him before pointing to the corner of the room where a tatty broom rested against the wall. They cleaned the restaurant, trying to keep their conversation light; Danny not wanting to make her cry again. "So I saw you at the pool bar today."

"Really? Sorry I was in a world of my own this afternoon, I didn't see ya." His voice was apologetic and Lindsay felt sad, knowing that whenever he was around her, he apologised too much.

"Oh, I was worried that you were ignoring me." She knew that she sounded pathetic but she couldn't stop the words escaping her mouth as she looked down at the table which she was wiping.

He crossed the room and stood beside her, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "No, we may not have the same circle of friends but you're so different to any other girl I have ever met Lindsay Monroe."

"Is that in a good way or a bad way?" The fear was evident in her voice.

"A good way, definitely a good way." She grinned and he pulled back to smile at her.

"Oh, I meant to ask you…you know…well I mean…you know your middle name?" He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well it doesn't sound very American, I was just wondering…"

He interrupted her, knowing what her question was going to be. "It's Italian, my ma's from Italy." She smiled at him and he returned the smile before they went back to work and finished tidying up the restaurant. When she had finished wiping the tables, she walked over to the bar and leaned against it; watching Danny sweep the floor. He propped his broom up against a table, walked over to her and picked her up, sitting her on the bar and causing her to squeak in surprise. "See something you like Miss Monroe?" He flirted and winked at her, causing her to blush slightly; 'Jocks' didn't talk to 'Geeks' let alone flirt with them.

"I umm…no, sorry Danny; you aren't my type." He smirked, loving the 'flustered' look on her face.

He leaned in close to her face and asked her in a teasing way, "You sure about that Lindsay?"

She swallowed and said, in the strongest voice she could muster, "Yep, quite sure thanks." He smiled and pulled back, loving how he could make her flustered by simply winking at her, she definitely wasn't like any other girl.

"Ok, well you wanna go for a walk or somethin'?" She nodded and he helped her down off the bar before lacing his hands with hers and pulling her towards the door.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Half an hour later, they were sitting on the beach; throwing pebbles into the sea. "So, how're ya adjustin' to New York; 'the city that never sleeps'?" He turned and looked at her.

"I'm kinda gettin' used to it…it's so different to Montana though." He offered her a smile and she returned it as he told her that she'd get used to it eventually.

"What was it like…Montana, I mean?" She looked at him before looking back out at the sea.

"It was wonderful, especially the wheat fields. Me and my sister used to sit on top of the barn at sunset and watch the sun set over the wheat fields, it was beautiful." She sighed softly before turning to look at him again.

"Do you miss it?" His voice was surprisingly soft but his Staten Island accent was still there underneath.

"Yeah, so much; I mean I left my friends, some of my family, my horse…"

"You had a horse?" The surprise was evident in his voice and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, he was called Thunder; my dad used to joke that we should get one called Lightning."

Danny laughed, glad that she was ok and still able to joke around. "So did you have a farm or somethin'?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he shrugged his shoulders. "We had a ranch, it was my dad's but he sold it to my uncle before we moved out here so that I could keep my horse and see it when we go back to visit." She picked up a handful of sand and watched it as it trickled through her fingers. "So what about you, do you have any pets?"

"Well I don't have a horse but yeah, I have a dog called Scruffy." She smiled, she had always loved dogs but when her dog had died when she was fifteen, she hadn't been able to bring herself to replace him.

"Aww, that's cute." He smirked at her and she admitted that although he was different to all her other 'guy friends', she definitely wanted to get to know him better. "So what kind of dog is he?" With a name like Scruffy, she was guessing it wasn't the type of animal you would associate with Danny Messer.

"He's a Border Collie puppy." She smiled and he thought that she was going to come out with a witty comeback.

"Aww, I used to have a Tamaskan Husky." He grinned at her, a grin which, had she been stood up, would have made her weak at the knees.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

An hour later, they were still on the beach; Lindsay lay on her back and Danny sat beside her. "I remember stargazing back in Montana, with James, my oldest brother. He used to point out the constellations and I always got them wrong." Danny laughed and Lindsay poked him in the side. "Hey, I was six; what d'you expect."

"Now that's cute." She laughed and he smiled down at her as she tried to stifle a yawn. "You wanna go back?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just worn out; workin' in a restaurant is harder than you'd think." He smiled and stood up then held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Hey Monroe, did they have sports back in Montana?" He asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What kinda dumb ass question is that?" He grinned at her and she looked at him warily.

"Well let's see if you can catch me then." She raised her eyebrows but he simply turned around and sprinted off into the distance.

"Danny! Danny come on, this place is different in the dark!" He didn't respond so she dusted the sand off her jeans and set off after him. "Danny!" She had been on the netball team back in Montana so she was fit enough to chase after him. She managed to catch up to him and flung her arms around his neck from behind and wrapped her legs around his waist. He laughed and adjusted their positions so that he was giving her a piggyback. "I used to be on the netball team."

"Really?" She nodded then rested her chin on top of his head as he carried her along the beach. They had been walking for a few minutes when he felt her shiver. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine." He could tell that she was lying so he stopped walking and put her back on the ground then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'd let you borrow my coat but I don't have one with me so…" She smiled and thanked him and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm as they continued walking, heading back to the hotel.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When Lindsay woke up the next morning she still had a smile on her face. She got out of bed, switching off her alarm clock as Sarah mumbled that it was too loud and she could hear it without her earplugs in. Lindsay ignored her and headed into the shower, grinning to herself. When she had finished showering and getting dressed for work, she pulled her still-damp hair up into a ponytail and headed out of the room. She walked down the stairs and smiled at Stella who was sitting on a sun bed with Aiden. "You two skiving again?"

"Who, us? Never." Stella's voice was dripping with sarcasm which made Lindsay smile as she walked over to them and sat on the sun bed next to theirs.

"Course you aren't." She ginned at them and Stella laughed.

"We really aren't, every door we have knocked on had told us to bugger off and come back later." Aiden defend herself and Lindsay silently smiled at her.

"So you're very smiley this morning, what happened last night?" Stella teased.

"Nothing, I cleaned up in the restaurant and then went for a walk on the beach." She was giving nothing away but Stella could tell that she was leaving something out.

"Oh, did you go Alone?" Aiden beat her to the question and Stella mock-glared at her.

"No, I went with Danny." Stella's mouth fell open in shock and Aiden laughed at the expression on her best friend's face.

"Danny Messer?" Aiden asked the question as Stella was still sat in shock, unable to believe that a 'Jock' would talk to a 'Geek', especially when that 'Jock' was Danny Messer, captain of the basketball team.

"Yeah, he helped me clear up after shift." Lindsay smiled and Aiden took Stella's chin in her hand, closing her mouth.

"Close your mouth Stel', the flies are eyeing it up." Stella laughed and hit her arm. "Be careful Lindsay, Danny isn't the most sensitive of guys and I don't wanna see you get hurt." Aiden warned her, not to put her off but because she didn't want to see the new girl get hurt by Danny Messer who had slept with almost every airhead in school.

"I will be careful but Danny's so different when we're together; he's sweet and witty and…I don't know…just different." Lindsay wanted to believe so badly that Danny was different from all the other 'Jocks' but listening to Aiden made her realise that his reputation didn't paint the best picture of him.

"I know but just be careful kiddo." Stella warned her. Since Lindsay had first started at Staten Island Academy, Stella had looked out for her and she wasn't going to stop now. Lindsay smiled at her, knowing that she had a true friend in Stella Bonasera.

"Thanks guys and I will, anyway I'd better go…I don't wanna be late for work." She smiled at them before standing up and turning to walk away.

"Hey, Lindsay?" Stella called her back and she turned to face them, a small smirk on her lips.

"Relax, if he asks…I haven't seen either of you." They smiled at her and she walked off, heading for the restaurant.

She was walking past the reception when someone covered her mouth and dragged her into a bush, silencing her screams and cutting her off from the world around her. Her worst nightmare was coming true and she gasped as the familiar voice whispered in her ear. "So, you told on me…well Lindy, don't worry it'll all be over soon."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N:** Well what did you think? Thanks for all the reviews so far and yeah, next chapter up soon. Thank you to everyone for following this story so far, I love you all dearly and I'll update for you all soon.

Thanks again. Luffles and huggles.

RoxxiSanders

XxxoxxX


	7. My Aftermath, My Best Friend, My Rules

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **You're probably sick of reading this but I really do wanna thank everyone for reviewing. Anyway, next chapter up because you're all so nice to me.

**WARNING: **Again, use of a few swear words.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 7

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Previously:**_

_She was walking past the reception when someone covered her mouth and dragged her into a bush, silencing her screams and cutting her off from the world around her. Her worst nightmare was coming true and she gasped as the familiar voice whispered in her ear. "So, you told on me…well Lindy, don't worry it'll all be over soon."_

_**Present:**_

She elbowed him in the stomach, like she had with Danny the night before but he didn't release his hold on her. "That's not going to work Lindy, nice try but I don't think you want to make me angry, do you?" She shook her head but tried once more to free herself from his grasp and when he didn't move, she bit his hand. He released her mouth but kept hold of her waist.

"Help me!" She screeched as loudly as she could, hoping that someone in the reception would hear her. "Somebody please help m…!"

She was cut off as he covered her mouth again, this time pressing something cold and metallic to her lower neck and drawing blood. "I told you not to make me angry but you wouldn't listen." Tears of pain and fear fell down her face, mingling with the blood as they hit the top of her chest. She finally gave up struggling, knowing that if she did, he would finish the job straight away. "I didn't want to hurt you sweetheart, I just wanted to have some fun but you made me do it, didn't you?" She didn't react so he repeated the question more forcefully. "Didn't you?" She nodded. "Whose fault was this?" He released her mouth, daring her to scream.

"It…it was my…f…f…fault." Was the only reply that fell from her lips as she was too scared to scream. "Please…please don't hurt me." She begged him and he laughed bitterly at her but his laugh was cut short as someone called his name.

"Mr Miller, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lindsay looked up to see the head of the school, Mr Derbyshire, staring at them in shock. He walked forwards slightly but was stopped dead by Mr Miller's harsh reply.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her." He edged them both out of the bushes and stood in front of Mr Derbyshire, revealing the knife he had pressed against Lindsay's neck.

"Ok, I'm not coming any closer, just don't hurt her." He said calmly, trying to convince the Social Science teacher to release her.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice was harsh and cold and Lindsay didn't try to hide the fear in her eyes. Silently sobbing, she did nothing to stop the tears falling down her face.

"She's done nothing wrong." He noticed the cut below her neck and started to panic. "She needs medical attention, David let her go."

Mr Miller tightened his grip on her and she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. "Shut up you little bitch!"

At that moment Danny and Stella walked past, Danny carrying a suitcase and Stella dragging her maids cart behind her. When they saw the sight before them Danny dropped his case and Stella had to grab her cart to stop herself falling to the floor. "Oh my God Lindsay!" Stella shrieked and Mr Miller edged the blade closer to her throat.

"Get off her!" Danny shouted and Lindsay silently pleaded with the people before her to free her from his grasp.

"Danny, Stella, be quiet; I'm trying to calm him down. If you want to be useful, one of you go and call the police and one of you go and find the first aid rep." He whispered to them so that Mr Miller wouldn't know what he was up to and Danny and Stella walked away. "David you don't want to hurt her, she doesn't deserve this. Think about your own daughter, would she want her Daddy to be labelled a killer?" Mr Miller's eyes filled with sorrow and he realised that what he was doing would do nobody any good but he still didn't release her.

Five minutes later, Danny and Stella returned as Mr Derbyshire continued trying to convince Mr Miller to let the teenager go. It was only when he heard police sirens that he panicked and dropped the knife, shoving Lindsay aside and getting ready to flea but before he could, Mr Derbyshire grabbed him and held him fast. Danny and Stella rushed over to Lindsay and knelt down beside her. Stella took hold of one of her hands and Lindsay looked up, smiling weakly at her through her tears. "You ok kiddo?" She nodded slightly and Stella squeezed her hand reassuringly before looking up at Danny. "Why are you still here?" Her voice was accusing, she knew Lindsay wasn't Danny's usual friend choice. They continued to talk as the police dealt with Mr Miller and spoke to Mr Derbyshire.

"Believe it or not Stella, I care about her and I wanna be here for her just as much as you do." He defended himself and she gave a bitter laugh.

"She doesn't wanna sleep with you Danny, I'm not gonna let you fuck her around so why are you suddenly so concerned about her?" Her voice was strong and although her words were harsh, Danny knew she had only said them because she cared about Lindsay.

Lindsay looked up at Stella. "Stel' he isn't like that…not with me." Lindsay's gaze shifted from Stella to Danny then back to Stella.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a police man. "Miss Monroe?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yes sir?"

"We need a statement from you, we already have one from your teacher but we'll need one from you." Again she nodded and the police man looked at Danny and Stella. "We're also going to need to talk to you too; Mr Derbyshire says that you also witnessed the attack." Danny and Stella nodded and the three teens followed the police man into the reception.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When they had given their statements the police man told them they were free to go and Mr Miller was taken away in a police car. Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand and led her out of the reception then told her that she needed to get checked out by the first aid rep. She reluctantly nodded and he led her up to the pool and over to the first aid room as Stella followed behind them. When they got there, she walked in and sat down on the bed as the nurse told her that she'd be as gentle as possible. Danny turned around to leave the room and give her some privacy but she called him back. "Danny, will you stay with me?"

He nodded and walked over to her, slipping one of his hands into one of hers. "Sure thing sweetie." Stella was about to walk over to the door when Lindsay asked her to stay too. She nodded and walked over to her, standing on her other side as the nurse moved in front of her and cleaned up her cut.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When the nurse had dismissed her, they walked up to the restaurant and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. The hotel manager walked over and sat down in the vacant char opposite Lindsay. "Lindsay, I heard about what happened; are you ok?" He sounded concerned and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; just a bit shaken up." He smiled sympathetically at her and then looked at Danny and Stella.

"Sorry, we'd better be getting back to…" Stella started talking but he cut her off.

"It's fine, you were looking after Lindsay. Lindsay why don't you take tonight off, relax?" She thanked him but told him she'd rather work to take her mind off it all, he nodded although he insisted that she take the rest of the day off.

She reluctantly agreed and when they had all had a drink, they went back downstairs; Stella heading to one of the rooms and Danny heading for the reception. Lindsay went up to her room to find that Sarah had gone out. She was glad of that fact and once she had showered and got changed into her tankini; she put a bottle of sun cream, a towel, a book, her purse and her iPod in her beach bag then slipped a skirt on over her tankini bottoms and put on her flip-flops. She walked down to the pool and laid a towel on a vacant sun bed then took off her skirt and applied some sun screen to her arms, legs and stomach.

Danny walked past carrying a case, headed for 'room 23' and she smiled at him but when he was walking past again, she called him over. "Yes ma'am?" He teased and she smirked at him.

"Can I ask you a huge favour?" He smiled and nodded. "Can you put the sun screen on my back…I can't reach." He laughed but obliged and when he had done she smiled and thanked him. He told her it was nothing and then headed back to the reception.

She made herself comfortable and lay on the bed, reading her book and listening to her iPod. An hour later someone tapped her on the back and she tipped her head up to see Aiden stood over her. "Hey, skiving off are we?" Lindsay laughed and told her that she had been given the day off. "I know, I was only kidding. How are you, Stella told me what happened; don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Lindsay sat up and made room for Aiden on the bed. Aiden sat down and looked at her, waiting for an answer. "I'm ok thanks, feel better knowing Mr Miller's being dealt with."

"Yeah, nobody expected him to react like that." Lindsay agreed but quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it.

"So, you on a break?" She asked her, realising that Aiden should really be working with Stella.

"No, I'm getting clean bed sheets; just thought I should stop and see if you were ok." She smiled at her.

"I'm fine thanks." Aiden nodded and said if Lindsay needed anyone to talk to, she knew where to find her. Lindsay nodded and when Aiden left for the store cupboards, she lay back down and continued with her book.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Yo Linds', you wanna grab somethin' to eat?" Danny leaned over her but she didn't notice he was there; she was too busy reading her book and listening to her iPod. Danny was about to shout to get her attention but stopped when he recognised the Spanish rap music which was coming from her headphones.

He smiled to himself, not realising that Lindsay had noticed him and was now staring at him expectantly. "Yes Mr Messer?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down to find her staring up at him, twiddling one of her earphones in between her fingers. "Oh hey, sorry zoned out there…so what ya listenin' to?"

"Oh umm…Daddy Yankee; he's a…" He interrupted her, grinning madly.

"Spanish rapper, I love that guy." She smiled back, realising that they finally had something in common.

"Me too, so what other singers d'you like?"

"Umm, Timberland are pretty cool, Kanye West, mostly rap music; bout you?"

"Umm, Timberland, Kanye West, Pussycat Dolls, that kinda stuff but I like a few rock bands too. So did you come over here to discuss music with me or was there some other reason?" She threw a teasing smile up at him and he smirked in response.

"Umm no, I came to see if you wanted to go and get somethin' to eat. I'm on my break and thought you might like some company, feel free to tell me to bugger off if you want but I…" He was starting to ramble and she found it cute.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." He suddenly stopped talking and smiled down at her.

"Great, d'you wanna go up to the restaurant or d'you wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'm not bothered, wherever you wanna go is fine." She switched off her iPod and put it in her bag along with her book then stood up and slipped her blue miniskirt on over her tankini bottoms. She slung her bag over her right shoulder and smiled at him. "You ready?" He nodded as she suddenly realised that they had never been out together in daylight before. "Danny, are you sure you wanna do this?" He looked at her confused so she explained her thoughts. "We've never been out together when your friends have been around, are you sure you want them to see us talking to each other?"

"Lindsay I don't give a fuck what they think of me, I ain't deserting you and if they don't like it, tough. You're my friend and I'm goin' to get lunch with ya." She smiled at him before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers; he just smiled and allowed her to lead the way.

She led them up to the restaurant and they both sat down at a table in the corner of the room. She released his hands and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago, I wouldn't have even considered this but now…" He trailed off, not knowing how to put into words what she had done to him.

"Wow, I've rendered the infamous Danny Messer speechless." She joked to break the tension and he offered a silent thank you to her.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

When they had eaten dinner, they went back down to the pool and bumped into Clara and Aimee who had just finished with the kids club for lunch. "Hey Danny." Aimee smiled at him and he winked at her, mainly to wind Clara up.

"Hey Aimee, how's the kids club goin'?" She sighed but said nothing, making Danny laugh. "That bad?"

She nodded but remained silent, Clara, on the other hand, didn't. "Dan, babe, what are you doin' with 'Geekoid'?" She looked at Lindsay and glared.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence." His voice was angry and cold as he wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "Her name is Lindsay and she ain't a 'Geek'…well I s'pose technically she is but she's so different to normal 'Geeks'. She's smart, witty, sweet; in fact she's one of my best friends and if you have a problem with that then you can go fuck yourself Clara."

Clara smirked at him before slyly replying, "Why would I need to?" He looked at her confused. "I have Brent for that." His eyes flared with anger as he walked closer to her.

"You bitch…you are the most manipulative person I have ever met but you know what?" His voice was angry as he got in her face.

"What?" She simply widened her eyes expectantly.

"I'm glad you cheated on me 'cuz now I can see what you really are; well you ain't playin' me for a fool again." Danny stepped back and put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder again as Clara stood, mouth open in surprise.

She raised her eyebrows and Lindsay smirked at her. "What's the matter; Brent still got your tongue?" Danny looked down at her surprised, questions in his eyes. "Danny was the only one willing to give me a chance and he's a great guy, I hope you know what you've given up."

She moved to stand in front of Lindsay, intimidating her slightly because of the significant height difference between them. "Listen to me you little brat, I'm more popular, more pretty and a helluva lot scarier so I'd stop with the attitude right now." She turned and started to walk away but Lindsay followed her, leaving a very shocked Danny and a confused Aimee stood watching her walk away. She stopped walking and turned around to face Lindsay. "What?"

"Just wanted you to know that I'm not scared of you." She stood firm, not intimidated by Clara's cold glare.

"And why's that?" She raised her eyebrows, urging her to answer.

"Because I have the one thing that you don't."

"Which is?"

"Daniel Carmine Messer." Clara narrowed her eyes and Lindsay smirked. "Looks like you aren't the only bitch around here Clara, only differences is, I hide it better. I may be the new girl but I play by my rules, not yours." With that she walked back to Danny and Aimee, leaving a shock-stricken Clara behind.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Well what did you think? There're a couple of chapters left I think, one may involve a prom, I dunno…what d'you think? Next chapter up soon and sorry it took a bit longer than planned for this one. Thanks again for all your reviews, love you all more than cookies.

Luffles and huggles.

XxxoxxX


	8. He's Mine, I Want Him, He Doesn't Notice

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and because I love you all so much, here's the next chapter.

**WARNING: **Again, use of a few swear words.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 8

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

It was a week later that the hotel manager decided that Clara wasn't cut out to work with children and changed her job; she was now working in the restaurant and Lindsay worked with the kids club in the daytime and in the restaurant at night but was still the restaurant manager. It was on the Tuesday morning at kids club that Aimee decided she wanted to get to know Lindsay. Clara had been ignoring her and even though Aimee had treated Lindsay like dirt, she was still willing to give her another chance. "Hey Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her spot on the floor, next to a little girl who was happily colouring in a picture of a cat.

"I was just…well I mean…" She sighed, trying to find a suitable way to say sorry to her. "I haven't really given you a chance and I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor as Lindsay smiled.

"It's ok Aimee, apology accepted." Aimee smiled at her.

"Hey, d'you wanna come back to my room later; I could straighten your hair for you?"

"Thanks but I'm not Clara; I prefer my hair curly." Aimee's smile dropped but she nodded and told her it was ok, just an idea. Lindsay though for a moment and an idea popped into her head. "How about you come back to my room and I do your nails for you?" Aimee nodded as her face broke out in a bright smile.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

It reached lunchtime and the kids went back to their parents as Lindsay and Aimee went on their break. They were stood, leaning on a railing, when Danny and Brad walked over to join them. "Afternoon Ladies." Danny joked as Lindsay and Aimee turned to look at him. "We were wonderin' if you wanted to go get somethin' to eat."

"Sure, sounds great…hi Brad." Aimee replied chirpily and Brad smiled at her.

"Hi Aimee. Umm Lindsay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ignorin' ya; I didn't mean to." She smiled at him and nodded, silently telling him that she forgave him.

"So, we going to the restaurant…I feel like winding Clara up." Lindsay smiled at Danny and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You read my mind." They all walked up to the restaurant, Danny with his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and Brad with his fingers laced with Aimee's. They found a table in the corner and sat down, Lindsay next to Aimee and Danny and Brad sitting opposite.

Clara walked over to their table, pulling her top down a bit and revealing a bit more of her cleavage in a final attempt to get Danny back. "What can I get for you?"

Danny looked at his menu then back up at Clara. "Oh hey Clara, didn't notice you there."

"Ugh, fine if you wanna play it that way." She looked at Aimee and smiled. "Aimee, we goin' out tonight?"

Aimee shook her head apologetically. "Sorry Clara I can't, Lindsay's doing my nails and then I'm coming up to the restaurant fro dinner."

"Why would you wanna spend time with 'Geekoid' here?" Aimee shook her head but didn't reply. "Well, what's the matter; scared of looking stupid in front of your 'friends'?"

Aimee finally found her voice and looked at Clara. "No, I'm spending time with Lindsay because she treats me like a person. We talk, we laugh and she makes me feel like a worthwhile person…not just a tagalong and if that means I can't be a 'Cheerleader' anymore then fine. I'd rather have friends that care about me." She smiled at Lindsay and Lindsay wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze and mouthing a 'thank you' to her.

"She's got real friends now Clara, she doesn't need you." Lindsay smirked at her and Clara stormed off, getting another waiter to serve them.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

That night, after their shifts were finished, Clara walked into the restaurant. Danny had gone to the bathroom and Brad was still in the kitchen, finishing the washing up when she walked up to Lindsay and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up. "I think we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." She stared at her with stubborn chocolate eyes, her voice cold.

"Yeah well I have something to say to you, you may have fooled everyone else but you don't fool me. Danny is always gonna belong to me and if you think you stand a chance with him you're wrong; you're just gonna be another notch on his bedpost. One in a line of idiots that has fallen for Daniel Messer." She smirked and Lindsay glared at her.

"You're wrong, there's nothing going on between me and Danny and just remember; you fell for him once…what does that make you?"

"You think you're so much better than me but guess what…you aren't. You may be able to talk the talk but if you wanna get one over on me, you'd better be prepared to lie down with the dogs Miss Monroe." Her voice was confident and Lindsay raised her eyebrows.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, you being one of them." Clara glared at her and reached out her arm, slapping Lindsay…just as Danny walked back into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Clara looked up, shock evident in her crystal eyes.

"Dan baby, it isn't what it looks like." He crossed the room and stood behind Lindsay, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Stop calling me baby, stop makin' fun of Lindsay and just stay the hell outta my life Clara." His voice was cold and it scared her, he didn't look at her lovingly anymore, he didn't dream about her anymore but what scared her most was the fact all those looks he had directed at her, he now directed at Lindsay. It was clear that he adored her, he had moved on and she needed to do the same. She had Brent now, the problem was that the position of prom queen wasn't guaranteed anymore and if she wasn't dating Danny and if she didn't make it to prom queen, she was back to being a nobody.

"Is Brad ready to go?" Lindsay tipped her head back and looked up at Danny.

"Almost, he was just finishin' up and then we can go and get Aimee. Where d'you wanna go?" They continued their conversation as Clara looked on, horrified at the fact that Danny was ignoring her for a 'Geek', the 'newest Geek at Staten Island Academy' to be precise.

"Umm, how about the beach?" He nodded then surprised her by leaning down and kissing her forehead. Her eyes widened but she smiled at him.

"Sounds great." She smiled at him and Clara walked out of the restaurant, she had serious competition to eliminate.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_A few Months Later_

It had been a few months since summer and Lindsay's life was better than ever. She no longer got the bus to school; instead she got a lift with Danny who picked her up from home every morning. She was still best friends with Aiden and Stella and the rest of the 'Geeks' but she was also friends with Brad, Flack and Aimee who now hung out with Mac, Adam and Sheldon. With the prom coming up, Lindsay was proud to say that she was on the prom committee.

"So Lindsay, do you have a date to the prom yet?" The voice was soft and so quiet that she had to strain to hear it. She turned around and found Adam shuffling from side to side.

"Hey Adam, umm no I haven't…have you?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No and I was wondering if umm…well if you want to…I mean would you…" She cut him off, putting him out of his misery.

"I'd love to go with you Adam." Danny still hadn't asked her, even though she had secretly wanted him to.

"Really?" He hadn't expected her to say yes, he secretly had a crush on her best friend, Aimee, but Aimee was going out with Brad and Lindsay was one of his best friends. She nodded and he set things straight. "You do know that I asked you as a friend right? I mean I don't like you like that…no offence, I just meant…"

"Relax, I know and I don't like you like that; you're sweet and lovely but you're my best friend…nothing more." He smiled at her, glad that they both felt the same way. She grinned at him and he walked away, headed for the cafeteria to get lunch.

"Yo Linds', you got a minute?" She turned around to see Danny stood rocking back on his heels.

"Sure, what's up?" She smiled at him and he grinned.

"The sky but that ain't what I came to talk to you about." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "No, I came to talk to you about the prom." She suddenly felt sick, part of her dreading what he was about to ask her. "Do you wanna be my date to the prom?"

She sighed and his face fell. "Danny, if you'd asked me ten minutes ago I would have said 'yes' but Adam asked me so…" He nodded.

"S'ok, so you got your dress?" She smiled and nodded, glad of the subject change.

"Yep, got your tux?" He nodded; an irritated expression on his face.

"Yeah, I hate those things." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll look very spiffy." He told her that it'd take a lot more than a tux to make him look spiffy but told her that he knew she'd look beautiful.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

It finally reached the day of the prom and Aimee and Lindsay had decided to go and get their hair and nails done together, they had asked Stella and Aiden but they had said that they were doing each others. "So, you're going with Brad aren't ya?"

Aimee nodded excitedly, looking up from her magazine. "Yeah so why are you going with Adam, Danny told me that he was gonna ask you."

Lindsay sighed, she loved Adam to bits but she wished that it was Danny she was going with. "He did but I'd already said yes to Adam, I though Danny was going with someone else." Aimee rolled her eyes, she'd seen the way Danny looked at Lindsay; there was no one else for him.

"No, well he is now but he wasn't goin' to go with Sarah." Lindsay's face fell when she heard his date's name; he was going with Sarah, the head cheerleader and prettiest girl at Staten Island Academy.

"He's goin' with Sarah?" Aimee nodded and turned the page of her magazine, squeaking at the pink dress on the next page.

"Yeah I thought you knew, what do you think of this dress?" Lindsay leaned over slightly and stared at the page.

"It's nice I guess but I like yours better." Aimee smiled at her, realising that if she had still been Clara's tagalong, she wouldn't have had such a pretty dress. Lindsay, Stella, Aiden and Aimee had been shopping for their dresses together, trying on ones they couldn't afford and laughing at the 'Barbie Princess' dresses that hung in shop windows. No, if it had been her and Clara, she would have had to pick a simpler dress; Clara always had to be the prettier one.

"Thanks, I like yours too and I love Stella's."

"God yeah, I can't wait to see Aiden in hers; we'll have to sedate her to get her into it."

"Yeah, she refuses to wear dresses doesn't she?" Lindsay nodded as Aimee picked out colour from the nail polish counter, telling the clerk that she wanted her toes done in the same colour.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"So, you ready for the prom?" Aiden rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No and I cannot believe I am being forced to wear a dress." Her Staten Island accent was clear and Stella laughed, Aiden was not a girl that would willingly wear a dress. "So, you still goin' with Mac?"

Stella nodded, Mac had asked her and she had been overjoyed; she'd had a crush on him for the best part of a year and he seemed to have the same feelings for her…or at least everyone told her. "So who are you goin' with?"

"I'm goin' with Sheldon, we're goin' as friends." Stella nodded sympathetically, Don Flack had mellowed and started hanging out with them but he didn't seem to return the feelings that Aiden had for him. "I heard that Flack's goin' with Becky."

"Doesn't she have a crush on Brad?" Stella asked, she had been sure that she had overheard her in the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah but he's goin' with Aimee so…" Stella nodded and continued painting Aiden's toenails, telling her to sit still unless she wanted her toes to be painted instead of just the nails.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

It finally reached six o'clock and Lindsay, Stella, Aiden, Aimee, Adam, Sheldon and Mac sat in their jet-black limo, headed for their senior prom. Brad had told Aimee that he was going in the limo with Danny and the rest of the team and she had nodded and told him that she would meet him at the venue. When they finally reached their destination, the driver got out of his seat and held open the door for the passengers. Mac held his arm out to Stella and she giggled and laced her arm with his. Aiden and Sheldon did the same, except Aiden didn't giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. Adam offered his arm to Lindsay but she smiled apologetically at him. "Adam, d'you mind if I stay out here and wait with Aimee? She's waiting for Brad and I don't wanna leave her stood out here on her own." Adam nodded and told her he'd meet her inside.

"You don't have to wait out here with me you know." Aimee smiled at her but Lindsay told her that she wanted to wait with her. "Thanks Linds', you've been such a great friend to me." Her eyes filled with tears and Lindsay looked at her concerned, she had never seen Aimee cry before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aimee shook her head but Lindsay wanted to know. "Come on, you can tell me…I won't laugh."

"It's just, you've been such a great friend to me even though I treated you the way I did…I don't deserve you." She let the tears fall, her mascara running slightly.

"Aww don't cry, you'll end up with panda eyes." This earned a small laugh from Aimee as Lindsay pulled her into a hug. "Aimee, you've been a great friend to me so never say that. Now come on, stop crying you daft cow."

Aimee laughed and pulled back to look at her. "Sorry, I've been having an emotional day."

"Why, is everything ok with Brad?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue the reached out and dabbed at Aimee's eyes, being careful not to mess her makeup up.

"No…well yes…well…" She sighed before continuing. "Everything's great between us but now that I've gotten to know Brad, I don't have the same feelings for him anymore. I have feelings for someone else but I don't know how to tell him."

"Who's the other guy." Lindsay put the tissue back in her bag, in case she needed it again.

"Adam." Was her short, simple reply.

"Adam who?"

"Adam…Adam Ross." Lindsay looked at her wide-eyed.

"Adam Ross? Adam as in my date Adam?"

"Yeah, he's sweet and funny and when we're together he goes shy and it's really cute but when I'm with Brad he's still cocky and kinda egocentric. I don't want that kinda guy." She paused then looked at Lindsay. "I know everyone thinks I'm just the shallow airhead but when I'm with you or Adam…I dunno, I'm a different person and I wanna be that person more often."

Lindsay smiled at her, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Lindsay was shocked by Aimee's insecurity, she was always so happy and loud.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, I'm not stupid. He asked me to the prom because he knew that you were going with Brad, if you hadn't been then he would have asked you." Aimee smiled.

"You really think so?" Lindsay nodded but their conversation was cut short when a white limo pulled up outside and the doorman opened the door to let out its passengers. Brad climbed out and walked over to Aimee, kissing her passionately and making Lindsay feel very awkward. When he pulled away from her, Aimee told Lindsay that they'd finish talking later and Lindsay nodded. Aimee and Brad walked inside and Lindsay turned around to do the same but a voice halted her.

"You look gorgeous." The voice was full of admiration and Lindsay smiled, she knew exactly who it belonged to.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Well what d'you think? The last chapter should be up soon so please keep reviewing and thanks to all those who have been following. Love you all.

Luffles and Huggles.

RoxxiSanders.

XxxoxxX


	9. Prom Queens and Happy Ever Afters?

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N:** Thanks for following this story and I am proud to say that the final chapter is here. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support and hopefully this last chapter will live up to the rest of the story.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but little did they know, the teachers had really gained permission from their parents and had actually taken them to Florida to work in a hotel for six weeks. With arguments over who has which jobs and relationship rivalry, can their friendships survive?

**TITLE: **Summer Friendships and Rivalry – Chapter 9

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_**Previously:**_

"_You look gorgeous." The voice was full of admiration and Lindsay smiled, she knew exactly who it belonged to. _

_**Present:**_

Lindsay was dressed in a floor length, strapless, emerald green dress which was fitted around the top and flared out at the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun made of curls and she had a few loose curls hanging at the sides of her face. On her feet she wore a pair of strappy heels which made her slightly taller. She whirled round to face him and smiled. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and a black bowtie, his glasses completed his look. She had to admit that he looked hot, in a James Bond kind of way. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled at her and winked, delighted at the small blush he saw rise in her cheeks. "So, where's Adam?"

"I told him to go inside, I wanted to wait with Aimee so she wasn't on her own. Where's Sarah?"

"She's already inside somewhere I think, she said she was sharing a limo with the 'Cheerleaders'." Lindsay smiled as he offered her his arm. "Can I escort you inside, Miss Monroe?" She nodded and grinned at him as she linked her arm in his.

"Why thank you, Mr Messer." They walked inside together then set off in different directions, trying to find their dates.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

An hour later, things seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. Becky and Brad went to dance together and came back a couple. On the plus side, it gave Aimee all the encouragement she needed to talk to Adam. He was stood near the punch bowl as Lindsay had gone to the bathroom so Aimee walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around but before he could say anything, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. When they pulled back she looked him in the eyes and confessed it all to him. "Adam, I really like you and well…it's you I want, not Brad."

"Y…you…you want me?" He couldn't believe it, he had had a crush on her for months now and all that time, she had felt the same way.

"Yeah, I really do." He smiled at her and pulled her back to him, kissing her softly. Lindsay walked out of the bathroom and smiled to herself, sure she'd lost her date but Aimee was happy and so was Adam.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Adam and Aimee weren't the only ones that had gotten together. Aiden and Flack were also confessing their feelings. "I can't believe this, you too." Lindsay smiled as she walked over to them and they both grinned at her.

"Yeah, I thought that I had nothing to lose so…"

They both smiled and Lindsay congratulated them. "I'm happy for you and Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you and Flack are together now so, you won't mind if I ask Sheldon to dance. I mean his date's buggering off and my date's buggered off so…"

"Yeah, feel free to ask him." Aiden smiled at her then walked onto the dance floor with Flack, leaving Lindsay shaking her head. She walked over to Sheldon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I hear your date got lucky." He turned around and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I hear yours did too." She smiled. "D'you wanna dance?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

A few songs later, the principle turned down the music and got ready to announce the prom king and queen. Everyone sat down and watched as he switched on a microphone and was handed two envelopes. "Ok people, it's time to announce your king and queen." He smiled at them. "The nominations for king were; Daniel Messer, Brent Connor, Brad Wilson and Mac Taylor."

Mac's eyes widened in shock and Stella leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I nominated you and Sheldon seconded the nomination to make it valid." He smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' at her before softly kissing her lips.

"And your prom king is…" He opened the envelope and smiled at everyone. "…Daniel Messer."

Danny stood up as everyone clapped, on his way past he leaned over and whispered to Mac. "I'm glad you were nominated too." Then he got up on the stage as the principle crowned him. "Thanks everyone."

"Ok and before Danny gives you your speech, I need to announce your prom queen. The nominations for prom queen were; Clara Johnson, Sarah Lee, Nina Roseland and Aimee Seymour." Aimee looked at Lindsay and she winked at her, mouthing a 'thanks for everything' in her direction. "And your prom queen is…Clara Johnson."

Everybody clapped but Lindsay stood up and crept over to Aimee. "Sorry you didn't win, I did vote for you."

"Why did you nominate me?" She whispered back at her.

"Because I wanted to see Clara's face when she realised that you don't need her anymore. You deserved to be stood up there, not her." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Aimee thanked her for nominating her.

Clara was crowned and the principle told them to make their speeches. Naturally Clara grabbed the microphone and made her first. "Thank you so much for making me your queen, you made the right decision. I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone that voted for me and it has always been my dream to be prom queen so…thank you. I want to also thank my parents for having my dress made and all my friends for backing me up and my wonderful boyfriend, for always being there for me." She smiled and then handed the microphone over to Danny.

He sighed and smiled. "Well umm, thanks for voting for me and I know you're expectin' a big speech but I don't actually have one. Like Clara said, thanks for votin' for me and I'm honoured to be your king but I do have an announcement which won't wait. Somethin' strange happened to me over summer and I became this whole different person, a better person and it was all because of Lindsay Monroe. Now I know nobody nominated her and she wasn't made your prom queen but I just wanted to say that, well…she's always gonna be my prom queen." He reached into his pocket and produced a small, emerald green tiara then looked at the principle who nodded, remembering back to the summer vacation and the way Danny had supported her through her attack. "Linds', c'mere I have to crown my queen."

Shy stood up and walked up onto the stage, staring at Danny in shock. "Wha…" He winked at her and she smiled a small, shy smile. "How did you know what colour my dress was?" He put the microphone back in its stand and smiled.

"I asked Stella." She smiled a watery smile at him as he placed the tiara on top of her head and took hold of one of her hands. He then picked up the microphone again. "I also have an important question to ask and I want all of you to hear it as proof that I am not ashamed to be best friends with a 'Geek'. Lindsay Felicity Ann Monroe, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Some people gave gasps of shock, some people clapped, some people didn't really react and some people shouted out to her. "Say yes Linds'!" Was Stella's reply.

"Go on Lindsay, he adores you!" Was Aiden's reply.

Lindsay looked at him in shock before Aimee's reaction broke her from her trance. "Say yes, we can double date!" Everyone looked at her and Flack as Flack turned a nice shade pf pink.

"Well, a guy could get a complex waitin' for you to answer Monroe?" He looked into her eyes and she was shocked to see just how much he adored her.

"Yes." It came out as a whisper and Danny raised his eyebrows. "Yes!" This time it came out louder and he looked at her confused.

"Yes?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" He grinned and put the microphone back in the stand then pulled her into his arms as Clara glared at them. "Thank you." Was the only thing she whispered in his ear as she clung to the boy she had had a crush on since day one.

The principle walked over to the microphone and picked it up. "Aww, isn't that nice?" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Ok, well now that we've crowned your king and…queens, I'll let you get back to your prom." Everyone clapped as Danny escorted Lindsay and Clara off the stage, trying to be civil with his ex girlfriend because now he had Lindsay.

"Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" The principle smiled at him and Danny nodded, following him outside. They sat down on a bench outside and Danny looked at him confused. "I just wanted to say…I'm happy for you and well, look after Lindsay; she's been through a lot."

"I will, no more messin' around; Lindsay means everythin' to me." He smiled and then patted Danny on the back before walking back inside, leaving Danny sitting on the bench alone. He smiled to himself and looked up at the stars, wondering which one was lucky enough to get him Lindsay Monroe.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"I thought I'd find you out here." He turned round and saw Clara stood in the doorway.

"What d'you want Clara?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dan, we can give this one more go, I know we can make it work. You don't want Lindsay, she isn't your type; I know she isn't." Clara all but begged him, she had Brent now but being with him had made her realise that she still wanted Danny; Brent wasn't the guy she had thought he was.

"I do though, I used to be a shallow, egocentric prick but then I met Lindsay and I changed. She is all I've ever wanted, I just didn't realise it until I couldn't have her." His voice was softer than usual which scared Clara, knowing that he was telling the truth.

"What are you talking about?" The last part had confused her.

"I didn't ask Sarah to the dance first, I asked Lindsay but she was already going with Adam, as friends. It made me realise that I didn't want her as a best friend, I wanted more and now I have it. You really think I'm going to give all that up for another shot with you? You can beg and plead and lie all you want but we both know that you'd cheat on me again. I don't want you anymore Clara, Lindsay is the only girl for me."

"Come off it Dan, we both know that all she is to you is another notch on your bedpost and no matter how much you try to convince yourself that she's the one, when you're lying on top of her at night, pressing her into your mattress, you'll be thinking of me." Her voice was snide and low but Lindsay could still hear it from the other side of the door.

"You're sick and I wouldn't flatter yourself, Lindsay is everything to me and she ain't gonna be another notch on my bedpost; she's gonna be the last one. That's it for me, she's all I want and I'm in this for the duration now. I'm gonna be with her for as long as she'll have me so you might as well give up, I haven't thought about you for a long time Clara." His voice was strong and confident.

"You think so? I know you Dan and it won't be long before you're trying to crawl back into my bed." She narrowed here eyes, daring him to make a comeback.

"The only way you would get me into your bed is if you weren't in it and Lindsay was." She glared at him, shocked at his remark.

She didn't reply, instead she whirled around to walk away but came face to face with Lindsay. "Looks like your plan backfired Clara, that's it…game over. I won this time."

"You are nothing more than a challenge and now that he's got you, he'll soon get rid of you." She narrowed her eyes and Lindsay's smile faded, what if Clara was right?

Danny sensed that Lindsay was worried so summoned up all his courage and took a deep breath. "That ain't true Clara and you know why?"

"Go on, thrill me." Her voice was sarcastic and Danny swallowed.

"I love her and I have never said that to anyone else in my entire life…well except my ma." Lindsay's eyes widened as well as Clara's.

"D…Did you just…" She trailed off, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Danny stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands in his and smiling at her. "Yeah, I love you Lindsay."

"How do you know it is love and not just…?" He interrupted her, needing her to know his feelings.

"Linds' I can't be sure, I've never been in love before but I dream about you at night, miss you when you ain't there, think about you twenty-four-seven and well, I think maybe that's what love is." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You think its love now but it'll never last…you'll never last." Was all Clara said before walking back inside.

Danny looked at Lindsay and shook his head. "It ain't true Lindsay."

"I know, I heard everything you said before, I was behind the door." There was a long pause between them. "I love you too by the way." He looked down at her and grinned then pulled her to him and leaned down, capturing her lips in their first kiss. It was gentle and soft and everything that Lindsay had thought impossible coming from Danny Messer. When they pulled back, they looked at each other before Lindsay released his hands and pulled him back down to her, joining their lips in a more passionate kiss. Her hands slid into his spiky hair and his rested on her waist, holding her to him. When they broke apart again, Lindsay smiled up at him. "That was…"

"Wow." He finished her sentence for her and she smiled. "You wanna go back inside?" She nodded and he held his arm out to her but instead of linking hers with his, she pulled his arm down and took hold of his hand. Danny had never walked around holding a girlfriend's hand before, it was always arms around waists or shoulders. He used to think that the gesture was something that only 'Geeks' or 'Dorks' did but as he walked back inside with his fingers laced in hers, he decided that he would happily be branded a 'Geek' just to keep his and her hands joined together forever.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

_8 Years Later_

A twenty-six year old Lindsay Messer stood in the kitchen of their house on her day off with her three year old daughter, Felicita Giovannetta Messer, making a cake. She had gone to university after leaving school and studied forensic science, as had Danny, telling her that he needed a realistic career and that basketball wasn't his life anymore. They had graduated and on Lindsay's twenty-second birthday Danny had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. "Ok sweetheart, you wanna stir it?"

The little girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands as Lindsay laughed and looked down at her. "Yay!"

"Well I don't think you can reach from down there, can you?" Felicita shook her head and Lindsay picked her up then sat her down on the counter. "Much better." She handed her the bowl and playfully ruffled her honey brown hair.

"Mommy, you'll mess it up!" The little girl playfully pouted, a pout very much like her father's, and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"I think someone's been spending too much time with Aunty Aimee." Lindsay and Danny still kept in touch with most of their high school friends, especially Aimee and Adam, who were now engaged to be married. They also kept in touch with Mac and Stella, who were in a committed relationship but not thinking about marriage yet, Aiden and Flack, who had been married for a year and were expecting their first child, Brad, who was now a basketball coach, Sheldon Hawkes, who worked in the lab where they worked and Sid Hammerback, the coroner at the crime lab where they had worked for about a year and a half. Lindsay hadn't spoken to Clara for years but apparently Danny had seen her a few months ago when he was taking Felicita to the park. She was engaged but not to Brent, he had left her for Sarah about a month after they left school. He had told her that she had been wrong and when she had asked who he was babysitting for, he had told her that Felicita was his daughter and that Lindsay was her mother.

The front door opened and Lindsay heard Danny drop his keys into the glass bowl which was kept near the front door. "I'm home!" If she hadn't heard him come in, she'd know he was home now. Lindsay lifted Felicita from the counter and set her back on the floor when she said she wanted to go and say 'hi' to daddy. He hung his jacket on a peg near the door and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of his daughter skipping down the hallway.

"Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his legs and he smiled before picking her up and showering her face with playful, butterfly kisses.

"Buona sera, how's daddy's little angel, huh?" She giggled and he kissed her on the forehead. "Where's mommy?"

"Buona sera padre. She's in the kitchen, we're makin' a cake." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Danny spoke fluent Italian, his mother being from Italy and so when they had started teaching Felicita how to speak, they had taught her Italian as well as English. Lindsay worked on the English with her and Danny taught her Italian, as well as trying to teach his wife the language too.

He carried her into the kitchen and walked over to Lindsay, wrapping his free arm around her waist from behind and whispering in her ear. "Ciao bella, come sta?"

A shiver ran down her back, she loved it when he spoke Italian, even though his Staten Island Accent made the words sound a little less pronounced. "Sto bene, grazie." She turned around in his arms and smiled. "Have a good day at work?"

"Hmm, yeah it was alright. So Flissy tells me that you're makin' a cake."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Later that night, after dinner, they were sat on the sofa cuddled up; Danny in the middle and his two favourite girls on either side. Lindsay sighed contentedly and looked over at her daughter, who was soundly sleeping, cuddled into Danny's chest. "What you thinkin' 'bout?"

"Us, this, Flissy…even now it still seems surreal." Danny smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Believe it Linds', Clara was wrong; you, me, us…this is forever." She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Forever and ever." As she sat there, quietly thinkin about the last eight and half years of her life, she realised that even 'Geeks' could have happy ever afters. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful little girl, a fantastic job and a great set of friends. Clara had been wrong…this time she really had won.

Clara had cheated and forced Danny to admit his true feelings towards Lindsay. Now they had a family of their own…Clara had lost and they had won, game over.

_The End_

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N: **Well what did y'all think? Hopefully this chapter lived up to expectations and I apologise if some of the Italian is off but I don't speak it so…anyway thanks for following the story and for all your reviews. I love you all and I'll try and write some more NY fics as soon as ideas pop into my head. Anyway thanks again, hopefully you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

Luffles and huggles until next time.

RoxxiSanders

XxxoxxX


End file.
